


The Temptation of Severus Snape

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, fed up with her fame in the Wizarding World moves to muggle London to live a peaceful life (at least for a little while).  What she did not expect was who lived across the lane, their windows facing one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temptation of Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas gift to my favorite ladies, you know who you are! You are by far the best ladies on the planet and I am ever so grateful that HP brought our little rag tag team together.
> 
> As always I own nothing, and I make no money from this. This is merely for fun and enjoyment.

The fire crackled softly in the fireplace, casting its dancing shadows onto the bare walls of Hermione’s new loft. She was standing in the middle of the room, hand on her hips, surveying the mass of boxes that she had artfully stacked alongside the walls. Every muscle ached as she stretched her back before pulling her hair free of its constraining little band that had kept it out of her face all day. Flipping over she rubbed her fingertips into her aching scalp before flipping upward and shaking her curls loose.  
“Looks like I’ll be spending the night on the floor.” Hermione sighed as she realized she had yet to set up her bedroom. Casting a glance to the small table that held her purse she quickly eyed her wand. She shook her head. “No. I made the choice to live as a muggle for a little while, so no magic for me.”  
Quickly she grabbed the take away containers she had ordered hours before and thrust them into the rubbish bin. She hadn’t had her satellite installed yet so she pressed the button on her radio to fill the empty loft with something other than the sound of her own breathing.  
Harry and Ron had helped her move, but had to leave before noon for interviews at the Ministry. Neither had been happy about her decision to spend time away from the magical world, even more so because they had all sacrificed so much to save it. It hadn’t been her first choice to leave, but when she caught a reporter trying to take a picture of her in the shower she had drawn the line. It was easier for her to hide away among the muggles, at least until the pandemonium died down.  
Opening a box near her she began pulling out picture frames, and setting them on the built in book shelves that were on either side of the fireplace. Immediately after the war ended she had gone after her parents in Australia. Despite the fact she was able to undo the obliviate, they were not happy about her lack of including them in the decision to erase her from their memories. Hermione had understood, after all they really had nothing to return to in the U.K. They sold their practice and their house before moving. If they were content there she wasn’t about to attempt to force them to come back.  
“Stop, Hermione.” She verbally warned herself. There was no use in dwelling on things that she couldn’t change. All she wanted was a bit of normality and maybe some genuine happiness. The relationship, if it could be called that, between her and Ron had lasted all of five minutes. Thinking back on it now she was sure they had broken up before the last of the dust had cleared.  
It wasn’t that she didn’t love him, because she did. It just wasn’t the type of romantic love they had thought flourished that year leading up to the war. Neither of them were in love with the other. In the end they had decided they were better as best friends. Hermione sighed aloud as she recalled everything. If she was glad of anything it was that they broke up before they had done something that couldn’t be undone. That would have ruined any possibility for a friendship to be salvaged. She wouldn’t have been able to stand that. Besides, he was happily dating Luna which pleased her. He seemed happy with her, he deserved that.  
Reaching beneath her tanktop she unhooked her bra and drew it out from under the fabric, tossing it atop a sealed box. Following the bra were the jeans she wore. They were flung in the same direction, leaving her in nothing but her tank top, cotton knickers and socks. Just as she was about to locate her pillow and blanket her favorite song came on the radio.  
It was an old song, but her parents had loved listening to songs that were popular before they were old enough to know anything besides schoolyard songs. She opened her mouth to sing along to the words. The lyrics always spoke to her, about meeting a person and falling in love. That sweet magic moment of knowing one was totally in love.  
Hermione didn’t realize she had started dancing slightly. As the song went on she moved a bit more, the movements made her happy and that’s what she wanted. She wanted the moments of small joy and unfettered behavior that average people had.  
What she was unaware of was that across the lane, she had caught the eye of the person living in loft, who was now watching her dance around her living room.  
Yawning into an overextended stretch, Hermione immediately regretted sleeping on the floor. Her back screamed at her. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before running her hand over her rather severe case of bedhead. The sun was streaming through the large windows and basking her in the light of the new day. Pulling her legs crisscrossed she smiled to herself. A small knock on her door startled her.  
Grabbing her blanket, and wrapping it around her to cover the fact she was practically nude she went to answer the door. Opening it she didn’t see anyone there. Opening the door a bit wider she looked up and down the hall, but saw no one. Frowning, she moved to duck back into her loft until a small package resting on the floor caught her eye. Reaching down she snatched it up quickly before closing and locking the door.  
It wasn’t anything special, just a large flat square wrapped in brown paper. There was no name written on the paper. Shrugging she ripped the paper. Inside was an LP to the song she had been dancing to the night before.  
“What on earth?” Hermione gasped audibly. Clutching the album to her chest she looked around nervously. She couldn’t figure out who would have known she had been listening to the song the night before. Narrowing her eyes she made her way over to the window and looked across the lane at the windows of the loft opposite her. Her jaw went slack as she saw who was looking back at her with a smug smile plastered across his face. He held up one finger, to make her wait. Reaching down he picked up a piece of paper and pressed it to the glass. His handwriting was as clear as day. The sign read: Curtains Granger. He dropped the paper and rose an eyebrow.  
“Dammit, Severus bloody Snape!” She stomped her foot on her hard hardwood floors and conjured the angriest face she could muster. Hermione watched him laugh, a deep belly laugh. He appeared to be quite pleased with himself.

 

“Wait a bloody second here, ‘Mione! He what?” Ron cringed, the items he was unpacking frozen mid-air between the box they were packed in and the place where he was going to set them.  
“He lives across the lane! He must have seen me dancing and left the album at my door! I looked and saw him there, holding up a sign basically telling me I should invest in window coverings.” Hermione frowned. Harry was leaning on a box, laughing. “I fail to see the humor in this Harry Potter.”  
“Come on, it’s a bit funny. You have to admit that.” Harry removed his glasses and wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands.  
“I think you should march over there and punch him in his big fat nose since he can’t manage to keep it out of other people’s business!” Ron pointed to the window with the throw pillow he was holding.  
“No.” Hermione inhaled deeply to calm herself. “I refuse to allow him to dictate my actions. I will do as I please. He’ll learn to avoid HIS window, not the other way ‘round.” She gave a quick curt nod.  
“I smell trouble.” Harry replied. “What are you planning on doing, ‘Mione?”  
“Nothing he doesn’t rightfully deserve. A gentleman would have not stood there gawking.” She crossed her arms.  
“He’s a guy, ‘Mione. Any guy would have looked if they saw a girl dancing around her house in nothing more than knickers and a shirt.” Ron shrugged.  
“He’s right, you know?” Harry chimed in in agreement.  
“You’re both perverts!” Hermione cried out. “Perverts!” She flung her hands up in the air.  
“Are you sure it was him?” Harry sighed as he dropped himself into the nearest chair. “I mean, no one has seen him since his trial. Maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you. You had a really long day yesterday after all.”  
“How do you explain this then!?” Hermione spun around and grabbed the album and waved it in the air, half crazed. Harry lifted his shoulders and put his hands up. “That’s what I thought. Obviously he had the same idea I did, to hide in plain sight!”  
“It’s him alright.” Ron jutted his jaw outward. “Who else would be such a creep?”  
“Snape’s a lot of things, but come on, really? He isn’t the type to be a creep. He probably just saw you and thought he’d mess with you a bit. ‘Mione, we all know he likes to get a rise out of people.” Harry leaned forward.  
“You’re defending him?” Hermione cried out. “All the years I defended him to you and you lot thought I was mad! He does something like this and all of a sudden you’re mates?”  
“Now hold on, I didn’t say that.” Harry stood up and walked over to her, putting both hands on her shoulders. “Look, I’m not defending him. All I’m saying is that I bet he won’t do it again. Don’t give him what he wants.”  
“What would that be?” She scowled at Harry.  
“A reaction.” Ron interjected as he stared at the darkened windows across the lane.

 

Hermione groaned as she wiped away the hair that was plastered to her forehead with sweat. It was mid-August and they were right smack in the middle of the hottest heatwave to ever hit the U.K., well at least since people started keeping track of such things. Her new found love for adulthood and having her own loft was quickly tempered by the fact her loft was currently the seventh circle of hell. She was already in cotton boy shorts and a sports bra. There was nothing left to take off.  
Pressing her fingertips to her eyebrows she tried the mind over matter trick.  
“It is not hot. It is not hot. It is…too bleeding hot.” Hermione dropped her hands and went to the dreaded window. She had been avoiding it since seeing Snape laughing at her. Reaching up she unlatched the windows and began pushing them open, praying a breeze would work its way in.  
She focused all of her attention on her movements, not wanting to even cast him a brief glance should he be in the window looking at her. It was too hot to get her blood boiling, and today it wouldn’t take much. The muscles in her back went tense and her curiosity overwhelmed her. Her eyes darted to the window…blessedly void of his figure!  
Sighing, she leaned against the wall and willed the slight breeze to grow stronger before realizing how stupid she was. There was ice in her freezer! Hermione bounced away from the window and grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with ice. Smiling happily as she chewed on the frozen lump she walked back to where she had been standing.  
His window was still empty. She reached her hand into the cup and pulled out an ice cube and began rubbing it on her face and neck.  
“Sweet merlin that feels amazing!” Hermione couldn’t stop the relief that was flooding out of her. The ice cube quickly melted away. Opening her eyes she reached in to grab another. Unable to stop herself she looked back to the window. As she pressed the ice to the back of her neck he appeared…shirtless. She inhaled sharply as his eyes met hers.  
He picked his hand up and showed her his wand and rose an eyebrow, wordlessly asking her why she wasn’t using magic to stay cool. Hermione frowned and held up her cup of ice. He laughed again. It was too damn hot for him to try to goad her. Suddenly a brilliant idea crossed her mind as she recalled what Harry and Ron had said.  
He would regret starting this little war with her, because he may have won the last battle but she would win the long run. A devilish smile spread across her lips and she watched as he slowly stopped his chuckling. Reaching down into her ice cup she pulled out another cube and held it up so he could see it. Snape appeared confused, until she titled her head and made the most innocent face she could muster. She even went the extra mile to bat her eye lashes, right before bringing the ice cube to her white sports bra and rubbing it over her nipple.  
Snape froze.  
She then repeated the same action with the other, before holding up the ice cube once more. Hermione knew he could see through her bra, and in that moment she didn’t care because the look on his face made it worth it. Smiling she knew the last thing she had to do. He may be using magic, but she would make him just as uncomfortable as she was. She brought the small piece of ice cube that was left up to her mouth and licked it, slowly.  
She noticed his breathing had changed. She had won this round. Hermione turned around before smiling widely and laughing to herself.

 

“You did what!?” Ginny screeched with horrified joy.  
“You heard me.” Hermione shook her head. It had been two weeks since the escapade with the ice cubes.  
“Oh that’s sick, but brilliant!” Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder. “You’re going to give the old codger a stroke!”  
“Shut up! I am not!” Hermione’s eyes went wide.  
“Please, you know he probably set his cock on fire, furiously masturbating after you walked away.” Ginny forced an exaggerated shudder. Hermione involuntarily blushed. “What is that!?” Ginny pointed to Hermione’s flaming red cheeks.  
“Nothing.” Hermione cried out, her hands jumping to hide the ever deepening blush that was spreading across her nose.  
“Oh my GOD!” Ginny jumped up nearly knocking over the coffee table and their drinks in the process. “You’re getting off on teasing him aren’t you? Hermione!”  
“No I’m not.” Hermione refused to make eye contact with her friend.  
“You totally want him!” Ginny laughed so hard she fell back into the chair nearly tipping it backward. “Go over there and tell him to give it you!”  
“You are so crass, Ginevra Weasley!” Hermione ducked her face behind the palm of her hand.  
“Ooooh Professor, Slytherin-to my chamber of secrets and light my goblet of fire!” Ginny’s tone was mimicking Hermione. Hermione’s eyes shot up and looked at the ginger girl who was smiling evilly.  
“You are…oh my…I can’t even…”Hermione stammered, but was unable to stop from smiling.  
“No! No! I got it!” Ginny leaned forward abruptly and put her hand on Hermione’s knee. “This is gold! Keep on…whatever you’re doing at the window and see how long it takes before you wear his self-control down to a nub and he comes over here asking YOU for it! Oh, MERLIN, that would be GOLDEN! Mr. Self-control over there…it would kill him to admit he wants to come over here and knock your cobwebs loose!” There was a brief silence between them.  
“Oh, I don’t know…”Hermione shook her head.  
“Ask yourself this, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…okay? Would you sleep with him if you had the chance? If the answer is yes, then there is literally nothing stopping you from tormenting him. Make him want you so bad he can’t see straight!” Ginny straightened her back, full of pride.  
“I don’t know the first thing about seducing someone, Ginny!” Hermione made a defeated sound.  
“For someone who claims they don’t know what they’re doing you sure are a rock star at giving a bloke some serious sexual frustration!” Ginny wiggled her eyebrows. “I won’t tell anyone either, but I want details! Every sordid one of them!”  
“Argh.” Hermione bit her lip.  
Hermione watched for him over the next month, but she hadn’t seen Snape come to the window. She was sure he hadn’t moved as she continued to see the lights on. Perhaps he would win the war after all, by refusing to fight.

 

A very sweet muggle coworker of hers had asked her out three times, each time she made an excuse as to why she couldn’t possibly make a date. His name was…well…she didn’t know his real name, just what everyone called him: Fitz. He was maybe ten years older than her and cute, in an awkward sort of way. The fourth time she accepted his request. Hermione couldn’t wait around that stupid window on the off chance she was able to seduce her old teacher.  
She stepped out of the shower, dripping onto the slick white tile of her bathroom. Reaching for the towel she sighed. Even if she had been able to seduce him, what would have come of it? Maybe a one night stand. Reaching for another towel she began dabbing her hair, trying not to make it angry so it would cooperate with her. Sure, it may have been the best one night stand in the history of one night stands. It wasn’t worth risking being alone for something that may never have happened anyway.  
Leaving the bathroom she made her way back into her bedroom and looked down at the black dress she had laid out on her bed. Fitz was taking her out to dinner and then to a show. At least she wasn’t going to a pub and film. Again she sighed because her mind had wandered off without her permission. She would rather be going to a pub and a film with Severus than out to a fancy evening with Fitz.  
Hermione almost slapped herself once she realized what she was thinking. Having the hots for him and wanting to date him were two totally different scenarios. Also, she had no idea when she started referring to him as Severus. She caught sight of the clock and began to rush, Fitz would be there in less than an hour to get her.  
Hermione grabbed her wand. She was running too late not to use magic. Frowning she quickly dried her hair with a flick of the wrist. Adjusting the top of her strapless dress to ensure her breasts were adequately covered she slipped her feet into her high heels. Closing the clasp on her pearl necklace she grabbed her lipstick and touched up her mouth. Standing back she admired her handiwork. She cleaned up pretty well.  
A knock came from the front door. As quickly as she could, Hermione went to answer.  
“Hello. Come in!” Hermione smiled up at Fitz, who was wearing a rather nicely tailored suit. The small wisps of gray at his temples caused him to appear very dapper.  
“I hope I’m not late.” Fitz smiled. He may be older than her but his face still held onto his boyish charm.  
“Not at all. Just let me grab my coat and bag and we can be on our way.” Hermione closed the door behind him.  
“You look beautiful, Hermione.” Fitz blushed, causing the blue of his eyes to pop against the contrast.  
“Thank you.” Hermione replied as she walked over to the coat rack that was on the opposite side of the living room. Taking two steps she went to reach for her bag which sat on the breakfast counter of her small kitchen. She didn’t know why but she cast a glance to the windows. Her heart jumped into her throat. He was there, looking at her. She swallowed hard. Suddenly she felt a hand reaching for her coat.  
“Here, allow me.” Fitz took her coat from her hand to help her with it.  
“Thank you.” Hermione forced a polite smile as she turned, her attention on Severus. He reached down and grabbed a piece of paper and pressed it to the glass. It read: Stay. Severus dropped the paper and held her gaze. “Um, Fitz?”  
“Yes?” He was smiling widely, obviously very excited for the night ahead that he had no doubt painstakingly prepared. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt pass through her. “I’m not feeling well all of a sudden. Do you mind if we cancel? I think I should lie down.” She lied through her teeth. The twinge grew to a pang as she saw the look of hurt pass over his features before it was replaced with concern.  
“If you’re unwell, perhaps I should stay with you?” Fitz helped her remove the coat he had just helped her put on.  
“Oh, no. Thank you, though, it was very kind of you to offer. I really think I need to sleep. I haven’t been sleeping very well and I’m sure that has something to do with this.” Hermione placed her hand on his forearm.  
“I understand. I’m sorry we won’t make it out tonight. I planned the entire evening.” Fitz took a step back. “I do hope you feel better. I’ll see you Monday?”  
“Yes.” Hermione nodded. He didn’t offer to reschedule. Any chance she would have had at happiness with him was gone, he wasn’t going to ask her out again. He walked towards the door.  
“I’ll let myself out. Goodnight, Hermione.” He opened the door and ducked out before she could reply. Taking a deep breathe she turned back to look out the window; Severus was gone.  
Hermione huffed loudly. She had just blew off her first date with a man at one word from Severus. So much for her winning, he knew, he had to. There was no use in wearing her good dress now. Reaching up she unzipped the side zipper and pulled the fabric off, draping it over her couch. She put her hands on her hips as he looked at it.  
Turning around she saw him, standing at his window watching her. He was wearing nothing more than his trousers, and she…suddenly Hermione realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her hands moved to cover her exposed breasts. She was standing in front of him in nothing more than black lace knickers.  
She then saw him move his hand to adjust himself. Her mind screamed and she dropped her hands allowing him to see her. Severus leaned his forearm against the glass of his window as he looked at her. Smiling coyly, she teased like she would remove her knickers, pulling the sides down a bit. His hand went to his cock, adjusting himself again.  
A devious thought crossed her mind. Holding one finger up to him she moved to grab her purse, pulling out her wand. She didn’t want to use so much magic, but this was going to be worth it. Holding her purse, strategically, so she remained covered she gave a flick of the wrist. She watched as he stood up abruptly, holding her knickers in is hand. Shooting him a wink she disappeared down the hall and out of his sight. 

 

Halloween was fast approaching. Hermione had to remind herself she was not living in the wizarding world and should participate as if she were a normal muggle. Struggling to unlock her door while holding a rather large pumpkin for carving, she stumbled in…nearly mucking up the entire process. The pumpkin slid down her as she dropped her keys and bag to catch it.  
She had decided to throw a party and invite her muggle coworkers. Harry, Ron and Ginny had all been invited but they had chuckled and politely declined her invitation. She would be on her own. Hermione continued her struggle until she was able to sit the pumpkin down on the table. Breathing a sigh of relief she walked back to close and lock her door.  
Tossing her keys atop the coffee table she rolled her head to stretch her neck. She had a week. Thank Merlin she had found a costume, thanks to Minerva and her collection of oddities. Hermione smiled and laughed lightly as she turned her attention to the window.  
Severus was holding up a pumpkin. She raised an eyebrow. She watched as he sat the pumpkin down on the floor and when he stood up she saw the paper in his hand. He rose his eyebrows and held out a hand palm up as he pressed the message to the window pane. It read: Challenge? She lifted her chin in acknowledgement.  
Hours later she was sat back and looked at the mess she had made. There was pumpkin carnage all over her table, its innards even dangled from the edges and clumps of it all over her floor. It would have been worth it, except she was bollocks at carving.  
She sat starring at its lopsided eyes and crooked one toothed smile. It looked like something a child would have made. Hermione pressed her lips together in frustration with her lack of skills. It had long since grown dark, and deciding to see if Severus had finished his pumpkin yet she ventured to the window.  
It took a minute or two but sure enough, he came to the window holding his pumpkin. She couldn’t tell what he had carved, until he lit the candle inside. Suddenly a very detailed dragon came to life. Hermione reached for a piece of paper and scrawled something down quickly. She pressed it to the glass. It read: Cheat! She watched as he laughed. He walked away for a moment before coming back to show her a few dirty knives.  
He gestured for her to show him what she had managed to do. Reluctantly she ventured over and grabbed up her orange disaster. She lit the candle and turned it to face him. Severus shook his head, but his smile was wide. He pressed a message to the glass. It read: I win.  
Quickly she turned her paper over and wrote a reply. Huffing she pressed it to the glass so he could read it. It read: Shut it. Grabbing her wand she cleaned her mess and disposed of the pumpkin carcass. There simply wouldn’t be any pumpkins at her party. When she turned back Severus was holding another message to the window. This one read: Costume? Party?  
Hermione nodded. She watched as he turned the paper over and wrote another message. It said: Witch? She laughed out loud as she shook her head. Holding up one finger she went to put on her costume.  
Minerva had kindly allowed her to borrow what she had assumed was either her mothers or grandmothers wedding dress. She wasn’t sure. It was however a full Edwardian wedding dress ensemble complete with headdress and gloves. Struggling she pulled the dress on, using her wand to button into it. Hermione walked over to her mirror and put on the headdress, scooping up the veil and tossing it out behind her, she reached for the gloves and walked back to the window.  
Hermione smiled as she met his eyes, even giving him a turn so he could see all of it. She even held up the gloves so he could see. She reached down and wrote a message to him. It read: Minerva. He should know where she got it. Severus nodded to indicate he understood. She shrugged to ask him what he thought.  
He replied with his note once more: Beautiful. Hermione smiled bashfully before disappearing back into her room to remove the dress. Severus could infuriate her, drive her mad with desire and touch her heart. She wished he would come over and speak with her, it had been ages since she heard his voice.  
No one showed to her Halloween party.

 

November  
“So what’s the haps with you and Sir Spanks-a-lot of there?” Ginny asked as she handed Hermione her coat.  
“Now, come on Ginny! You just got here!” Hermione dramatically hunched her shoulders to appear exhausted.  
“Please, I’ve been waiting for the details! Has he come over here yet?” Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and did a sexy dance in her seat.  
“No, he hasn’t if you must know.” Hermione walked around the couch and sat down.  
“Have you stopped interacting with him?” Ginny appeared flabbergasted at the fact he hadn’t come over.  
“No. I haven’t seen him in about a week though. It’s no big deal, he does that sometimes.” Hermione sat back in the couch and folded on leg beneath the other.  
“Do you still want him or have you decided to move on?”  
“Well…”Hermione bit her lip. Ginny screeched and clapped her hands.  
“I still think this is awesome! Who would have thought in a million years you’d be lusting after Snape?” She shuddered as she laughed.  
“You haven’t told anyone have you?” Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
“No, of course I haven’t!” Ginny mocked being offended. “Besides I refuse to cock block Snape. Who knows what he’d do to me. Besides, I need to help you get in his pants!”  
“Ginny!” Hermione blushed.  
“Girl if you can’t talk about getting his pants how in the seven hells are you going to wrangle his snake? You’re going to pull an old biddy and faint the minute he whips it out!” She tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
“I would not!” Hermione knit her brow together.  
“Prove it, prude…say you want him to cover here and…finish the sentence.” Ginny rolled her hand to encourage her. Hermione bit her lip as she contemplated her response. Evidently, it was taking too long for Ginny. “Come on! You can do this! Say it…say: I want him to come over and…”  
“Ginny, please…”Hermione begged her to not make her say it. She did want him, but she hadn’t said the words aloud yet.  
“No, you’re not getting out of this! I refuse to let you loophole you’re way out of something you want because you for whatever reason, won’t act on it to make sure you get it! Now, say it!” Ginny pointed her finger downward in one swift movement.  
“I want…I want…oh gods, I want him to come over here and…fuck me until I walk funny.” Hermione’s face turned a dark shade of red as soon as the words left her mouth.  
“There, was that so bad?” Ginny smiled smugly.  
“Yes.” Hermione replied inhaling deeply and exhaling very slowly.  
“Here’s a tip…if you don’t walk funny he did it wrong.” She moved herself deeper into the chair to get comfortable.  
“How would…wait…never mind I don’t want to know.” Hermione held up both hands.  
“Yes, and there’s no shame in not having done anything. Just because you want to have sex doesn’t make you a bad person or a slut or something. This is NOT the eighteen hundreds.” Ginny shook her head.  
“I didn’t say that. It’s just that…he must have so much experience and I have none. What if he laughs at me?” Hermione cast a glance over her shoulder at the window before looking back to friend.  
“If he laughs at you he doesn’t deserve you.” She replied simply.  
“Well, I don’t think any of this is going to matter anyway. He hasn’t come over here, and it’s been months.” Hermione stood up to walk to the kitchen. “Want something to drink?”  
“Yeah.” Ginny replied as she stood to follow. “Think about this. What if he’s been spending the last however many months worrying about the same things you are? What if he’s over there trying to build up the courage to come over here and sleep with an ex-student? As awkward as it is for you it has to be MAD awkward for him.”  
“I didn’t think about that.” Hermione handed Ginny a glass.  
“Plus, you could ease his worries and go over there. You know, knock knock, who’s there? It’s me, Hermione and I want to fuck you until I smell a rainbow and feel sound!” Ginny took a swallow of her drink. “If not that then when he opens the door just say: Alright, let’s do this! And be naked when you say it!”  
“I still don’t know, what if he never comes over here and say I do go over there and he says no?” Hermione swished her drink around.  
“Okay, then at least you’d know. If he says no, I’ll buy you a dildo.” Ginny shrugged. Hermione had taken a sip of her drink as Ginny had begun talking. She was now coughing up a fit as she had inhaled rather than swallowed. Ginny laughed uncontrollably. “Look,” she said as Hermione continued to hack up the liquid. “Do something over the top, SHOW him you want him. I would say just write it on one of your notes and tell him: Let’s fuck, but you won’t do that.”  
“Ginny!” Hermione finally gained her composure long enough to reply. “I would NOT write that, you’re right. I’m still trying to accept the fact that I’m lusting after him!” Hermione threw her arms out wide to emphasize what she was saying. “I mean, you do remember Professor Snape, right? We’re not remembering the different men? Would that be something you could just accept straight away if you were me?”  
“You want who you want.” Ginny shrugged one shoulder. “You were never one to sit back and not get something you wanted. Or am I remembering a different Hermione?”  
“No, you’re not, that’s me alright.” Hermione appeared defeated.  
“I’m not trying to bully you into anything, mind you, merely supporting you in something you obviously want no matter what you’re saying to yourself to the contrary. Go to the shops, buy something sexy and see through, do your hair, throw some makeup on and shimmy your arse back and forth until he froths at the mouth! I don’t know what more to tell you on this. I’ve not had this issue with Harry, all I have to do it THINK about thinking about it and I swear he knows and he is ready like that!” Ginny snapped her fingers.  
“That’s not a mental image I needed, Gin.” Hermione scrunched her nose.  
“You can shut it, because after all of this if you don’t think I’ve had an image or forty creep across my brain of you and old big nose over there getting it on, I have some news for you!” Ginny cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows before turning on her heel to make her way back to the living room.  
“I didn’t ask you to picture it!” Hermione crossed her arms as she scurried behind her friend.  
“’Oi, just like I didn’t ask you to picture me and Harry. It is what it is, we ain’t first years anymore! We’re bloody grown and you should and can shag whomever you feel like shagging. If you want to shag Snape, then do it, and have a rip roaring’ good time with it too! Let your hair down and enjoy yourself.” Ginny sipped her drink.  
“Thanks for the advice.” Hermione plopped down onto the sofa and covered her eyes with the crooks of her arms.  
“I’ve been trying to boost your self-esteem with this for ages now, it’s what friends do! I’m here for you, even when you seem to not be here for yourself.” Ginny reached over and gave her a rough couple of pats on the knee.  
“Did you doubt yourself before you and Harry…you know?” Hermione sighed dropping her arms.  
“No, and I’ll tell you why.” Ginny scooted to the edge of her seat and donned a very serious expression. “If I learned anything after the war is that we are not guaranteed tomorrow and what the hell good is it to be alive only to die in an instant, full of regrets?”  
“You’re right.” Hermione conceded.  
“Now do you understand why I am telling you that if you WANT him, go and GET him! Literally, the WORST that can happen is that he says no.” Ginny leaned back.  
“Maybe rejection is what I am afraid of not actually going through with it.” Hermione bit her lip, as she cast a furtive glance over her shoulder at the window.  
“He’s not going to reject you.” Ginny’s voice was full of confidence. “I would put a wager on it. You’ll see.”

 

 

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione’s hopes for luring Snape over were beginning to dwindle. He seemed to be avoiding her, which of course puzzled her to no end. Finally, she realized that perhaps he wasn’t interested in her when she wasn’t reacting to him with outrage or anger. He wasn’t getting the rise out of her like he wanted, or at least like she assumed he wanted.  
Puckering her lips she blew the steam from her cup of hot cocoa before taking that first tentative sip. Hermione smiled as she looked at the fairy lights on her Christmas tree. It felt like Christmas, mostly, but her heart ached for her parents. She was glad to have the burrow to go to on Christmas Day, but it wasn’t the same, not really. She would wake up tomorrow, and spend the morning alone before readying herself for her trip later in the afternoon. Molly had told everyone to be there promptly at three, and she would be on time.  
Suddenly, she felt eyes on her and she sighed. He must be at the window. Slowly, Hermione sat her mug down and stood up, pulling her terry cloth bath robe tighter around her. She made her way to the window, and sure enough, he was there.  
They stood there looking at one another for what seemed like hours before he held a sign up to the glass. It read: Really? He motioned over her shoulder to her tree. Hermione huffed and shook her head, reaching for the paper and pen she now kept there to write notes. She scribbled out a reply and pressed it to the glass. It read: Waiting for my package. She rose one eyebrow and pursed her lips.  
Snape appeared confused. She laughed and shook her head and wrote one word: Dunderhead.  
That’s when she pulled out the last thing she had in her arsenal of ideas for which to tease him with. Dropping the robe she wore the sheerest red negligee she could find. Hermione wasn’t sure why she was breathing so fast, after all he had seen her topless. Perhaps it was because for the first time she had made reference to waiting for him, but it seemed to be going over his head.  
He was standing there staring at her. That’s when he spun around and disappeared into the darkness of his loft. Hermione stood there and waited but he didn’t return. She reached down and grabbed her robe, thrusting her arms in it violently and tying it closed she walked away from the window.  
Somewhere off in the distance church bells tolled midnight.  
“Merry Christmas, Hermione.” She frowned to herself as she went to pick up her mug of coffee. Suddenly there was a quick wrapping sound on her front door.  
Opening the door, her mouth dropped. It was him, Snape, and he was standing with both hands holding the door frame, obviously out of breath.  
“Granger.” He said, his voice low. Hermione’s skin went to gooseflesh, as she had forgotten the sound of his voice and the feelings it could induce. He walked into her loft. Backing up Hermione found her back against the wall. She wasn’t sure what to say as he closed the door with his boot.  
In one swift movement he had her arms pinned above her head and held his mouth a mere few inches from hers.  
“You, my little know-it-all, have grown up to become quite the tease.” His breath was warm on her lips. Hermione swallowed hard before answering, her heart feeling as if it were trying to beat out of her chest.  
“Well, you took your time in coming over here.” She looked up into his eyes and watched him smile slowly. He leaned closer, his mouth brushing her earlobe.  
“I was under house arrest. I couldn’t leave my loft until today.” He whispered. “If not for that I would have come much…much sooner than this evening.”  
“But what about that LP?” She asked, quite confused. He laughed, a deep throaty laugh that shook her to her core.  
“Do you want to ask questions or is there something else you would rather be doing?” Snape pulled back, only slightly.  
“Oh, quite, yes.” Hermione nodded and closed the distance between them, pressing her mouth to his. He kissed her in return with fervor, still holding her wrists in place against the wall. When he finally released his grip his hands fell to tug on her bathrobe. His mouth dropping to her neck. The months of frustration climbed higher and higher as they both wrestled to undress the other.  
Severus managed to pull the robe from her leaving it in a heap upon her floor, his mouth traced a hot line of wet desire along her throat until he reached her collarbone where he began to nip at it gently. Every thought Hermione held in her mind flew out and instead she was consumed with the feeling of his touch and her desperate need to have him inside of her.  
As he reached his hands down to unfasten his trousers he kicked the door closed, which had been left ajar. Hermione cried out with surprise when he pushed her back against the wall, his hands reaching down grasp the flesh of her lower buttocks to hoist her upward. As she wrapped her legs about him, she felt his erection keenly, rubbing against her silk covered mound.  
Severus moved against her, her body moving upward with every dry thrust he made. Hermione felt everything with a magnitude in which she never dreamed possible. The ends of his silken ebony hair traced along the sensitive portions of her throat and the tops of her breasts. Each strand setting her skin on fire.  
Not thinking, only reacting, she dug her fingers into his biceps and squeezed, pulling him closer to her. He gave a low throaty growl as he pulled her away from the wall, still holding her against him as he made his way through her loft.  
She hung on, head thrown back as he tore her sheer nightie from her breasts, the sound of the ripping material only served to heighten the need to intimate. He shed her torn clothing as well as whatever he could rip from his own body, leaving a trail through the living room. Gasping, from his need to prolong their encounter he staggered to the right, sending her Christmas tree crashing to the floor. Hermione didn’t even give it a second thought as she reached up to cup his jaw and taste him again.  
Severus managed to carry her to the couch before setting her down, and kneeling before her. His long nimble fingers took hold of each knee and spread her legs wide for him. Hermione reached to grab her throw pillows, her fingers digging into each one in an attempt to keep her grounded in reality as she watched him move towards her apex. Severus gave one lingering and savoring lick, from pussy to clit sending Hermione’s vision to bursts of light as she cried out.  
His focus remained there, gently sucking on her clit and making tiny circles around it urging her arousal further before moving lower. His hands had moved, now spreading her folds to push his tongue into her. Hermione’s thighs tensed before she gave in, moving against his mouth.  
Severus pulled back before she was ready. He gave her a devilish grin.  
“I’ve waited too bloody long to taste you, Granger.”  
“OoooOOOhhhhh” Hermione replied, the only thing that would come to her lips.  
“It’s been well worth the wait, but I desire more…” Severus moved closer to her, pulling away the last of his clothing that had hidden his erection. Now, there in his hand, was his throbbing cock, on display for her. “I’ve grown rather tired of pleasuring myself to your antics…is this what you want? Do you want this inside you?”  
“Ye-eees,” Hermione stammered as she licked her lips.  
“Tell me something first, witch.” Severus moved closer, his mouth so close to hers, his voice seductively low, “Have you pleasured yourself while imagining me touching you?”  
“Oh, Gods yes!” Hermione breathed. Severus moved fast, his mouth covering hers, tasting her thoroughly as his hands took hold of her hips pulling them down further on the sofa. Hermione felt the tip of his cock pushing against her opening.  
“You’re quite wet, my dear.” Severus whispered, as he took hold of the base of his cock, rubbing it against her opening. “I do believe you want me.”  
“I want you.” Hermione nodded. Severus pushed into her slightly, as his dark eyes looked to her face, searching for her reaction to being slightly penetrated. She had winced.  
“I will not hurt you.” Severus, reached his arms around her, the embrace almost loving. He pushed into her slowly, each time he went a little deeper, each time he kissed her mouth or lingered his lips along her jawline. Hermione was near screaming, she wanted him so badly, it didn’t matter if it would hurt or not, she wanted him inside her, all of him.  
Still, Severus took his time, until he had pushed himself into her entirely. Leaning back he peered into her eyes. He could see the desire there for him, just as she saw the desire there for her and Hermione bucked her hips slightly to urge him onward. He happily obliged, thrusting into her slowly as he felt her stretch to accept his cock. Hermione moaned with every thrust, running her fingernails along his back with every movement. She locked her ankles around his backside, urging him further inside of her.  
Severus dropped his head into the crook of her neck as he rolled his hips to hit her pleasure area. Hermione suddenly pushed upward, moving him down to the floor where she straddled him, his cock still inside her. His eyes went wide as he watched her move atop him. His hands ran over her body, over her soft mounds, to tweaking her taught nipples, down her abdomen until his fingers felt her clit and he began to rub as she rode him.  
With a shove, Hermione moved her coffee table away from them and rolled off of Severus. Laying on her side, he straddled her right leg as her left one wrapped around his waist and he pushed into her again. Without warning, Hermione moved her hand between her legs and took hold of the base of his cock as he thrust into her.  
“Fucking hell.” Severus groaned as he realized she was masturbating him as he was fucking her. He pulled her hand away and turned her over until she was on her hands and knees. Thrusting into her from behind she reached up with one hand and grabbed the edge of the couch.  
“Yes, oh, yes!” Hermione repeated over and over as his balls slapped off her swollen clit.  
“Yes, that’s my girl, that’s my girl, take it.” Severus moaned. He felt Hermione lose herself as her walls clenched around his cock, she cried out, dropping her head to the floor and running her fingers through the fibers of the carpet.  
“Oh, Severus!” Hermione cried as she rode her climax. The sound of his name coming from her lips with such pleasure was undoing him.  
“Where do you want me to cum?” He asked in half a panic.  
“Give me your seed, I want to feel you inside me.” Hermione answered. With that he lost control and he came deep inside her, each pump sending every drop into her womb.  
He pulled out of her, still slick from her arousal and fell into a heap beside her on the floor. Both of them breathing heavily.  
“That was fantastic.” Hermione breathed.  
“Indeed.” Severus replied, reaching over to brush some curls out of her face.  
“Tell me you don’t have to leave.” Her eyes searched him.  
“I don’t have to leave, my house arrest is up.” Severus replied with a smile.  
“Good.” Hermione closed her eyes as she rolled over onto her back. “I don’t want this to end.”  
“Really?” Severus sat up and looked down at the naked witch who had given him more pleasure than he ever thought he deserved.  
“Yes, really. Dammit, Severus. I’ve wanted you for months. One time is okay, if that’s what you want, but after that I can’t just willingly give that up.” Hermione replied as she reached over and took hold of his now flaccid penis.  
“I’m yours.” Severus replied. “Damn everything else, if you want me, I’m yours. But…I won’t share you.”  
“Nor will I share you.” Hermione replied. “Besides, it’s Christmas…and I have every intention on doing this at least two more times tonight.”  
“Do you now?” Severus leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth.  
“Yes, and I need a shower…and I would like you to join me,” She sat up.  
“Join you?” Severus smirked, his mind full of obvious sexually ideas.  
“How else can I give you a blow job?” Hermione asked, mustering the most innocent look she could. “Unless you don’t want one?”  
“Hermione, I would never refuse you.” He took her hand as she began to lead him to the shower.  
“Besides I have a million questions.” Hermione smirked as she cast a look over her shoulder.  
“Ever the little know-it-all.” Severus smiled as he shook his head.


End file.
